


Hold me tight, or Don't

by nakamaRose



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuties, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamaRose/pseuds/nakamaRose
Summary: Septiplier might have been their ship name, but that didn't stop the Irishman from loving his friend. It must've been the same way Mark felt because the Irishman would often see it in the way he would look at him whenever he spoke, chocolate brown eyes staring intently back at baby blue orbs.





	Hold me tight, or Don't

In hindsight, attending an after-convention party after spending literally the entire weekend meeting and talking with fans on a total of five hours of sleep, should have been the last thing on Jack's mind. He should have just gone back to his hotel room and given himself entirely to sleep, but he was just so high off the energy from the convention and everyone around him that he couldn't say no when Felix had offered to take him.

It wasn't anything too boisterous, just a handful of other creators joking and laughing with one another at the Game Grump's home as they expended any left-over energy they hadn't used to get them through the convention.

"Hey, hey!" Came Dan's voice as the two men entered the room, he was holding up a can of Pepsi in one hand while the other waved enthusiastically. "I would've thought you'd come with Mark!"

"Mark didn't look like he wanted to come," Felix supplied as they made their way over to the Grumps. Dan had been sitting close to Arin on their couch, the two chattering away until Dan had caught sight of the two European men. "Good ol' Jackaboy here seems to have enough energy to spare though".

"H-hey!" Jack frowned in mock astonishment, pressing a hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion as Felix merely rolled his eyes. Said man shoved gently at Arin's shoulders, begging him to make room on the couch before he had to stand for one more minute.

"Well either way, Markimoo is passed out on the floor in the other room". Arin jabbed a finger towards the spare room that housed extra equipment in, Jack following the motion.

"You could try and draw on his face," Felix began mischievously. His head was now resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed, and body relaxed, but his mouth was upturned into a devilish grin. Jack knew that on any other occasion, Felix would've already been in the other room, drawing crude images onto Mark's sleeping face and taking pictures of it for future blackmail.

"No, that's too mean," Jack said with a shake of his head, moving to sit on the armrest of the couch instead of properly sitting down on it. Felix was right about one thing, he did have too much energy and he'd rather bounce his knee up and down without being stared down by Felix's annoyed and tired gaze.

"Besides, he'd probably wake up and yeh'd end up jus' giving him a uni-brow, where's teh fun in that".

Dan and Arin snickered, Felix humming his own agreement and Jack fell into an easy conversation with the two Grumps about the convention.

-.-

A few minutes ran by, Felix gaining a second wind after a quick power nap and a drink or two, but now Jack was the one fading fast.

He'd give the occasional, "Yeah," or, "uh-huh", every now and again, but now it was just turning into a few nods of his head when he agreed or a small laugh when Arin made a joke. Jack's eyes were trained on the door to the Grump's spare room, everyone had seemed to get the memo that Mark had fallen asleep and gave the room a wide berth so as to no disturb the man sleeping inside. It probably didn't hurt that most of the other part goers were getting just as tired now as well. Jack himself had slumped in his spot on the armrest, lower half of his body becoming numb, head cocked to the side and resting uncomfortably on his shoulder.

Felix must've directed a joke his way because he could feel the other's elbow jab him in the chest, could distantly hear the Grumps laughing alongside whatever it was Felix had said.

"Hey, earth to Jack?" Felix turned to face Jack fully, hand coming up to wave in front of the Irishman's face. Jack blinked slowly, coming back to himself before turning his gaze to Felix, smiling sheepishly as he straightened himself out. "Sorry, just finally charging down I suppose".

"We can leave if you want to man," Felix said with a smile, moving to get up but stopped when Jack shook his head. The Irishman finally stood, stretching and reveling in the small sounds his back made as it popped. "Nah, s'fine, I can go and see if Mark's awake and bug him for a bit".

Jack stretched his arms above his head, his shirt rising a bit and exposing the milky white flesh of his stomach. "Oh yeah sure," Felix drawled as he watched Jack stretch, that mischievous glint returning and flashing in his icy blue eyes. He reached out, flicking Jack's exposed flesh and causing the Irishman to flinch and gasp in surprise.

The Irishman turned his own baby blue eyes to glare accusingly at Felix, mouth placed in a firm pout. Felix only smirked, eyes still lit up in mischief, "I'm sure you'll be wide awake afterwards". He winked at Jack playfully, causing the beginnings of discomfort to worm their way through his chest.

Septiplier was often joked about between he and Felix and Mark, not often in front of other creators, but by this point it had seemed pretty well established within their extended friend group that no one seemed at all perturbed by it. Jack wasn't sure what to make of that.

The banter between them had almost always been… _overly friendly_ as Jack's mind liked to put it. A dick joke here, a daddy joke there, it was all meant to be taken as nothing but good fun. Plenty of their friends made similar jokes, but it never got the same response when he and Mark would make them.

There was also something to say about the way in which Felix had said that, the way his eyes seemed to know something Jack didn't, as if he knew the world's best kept secret and was so close to telling him, but instead was deciding to taunt him. Favoring to dangle the truth in front of him instead and wait to see what Jack would do to get at it. Out of all people, Felix was the most over the ship and yet, seemed to be the one almost always teasing the two of them for it. Whether it was in private or on a stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. It was almost as if the enjoyment Felix got out of teasing them, especially Jack, outweighed the Swedes annoyance at it all.

Jack brushed the front of his shirt down, as if he were trying to wipe off the uncomfortable feeling that had been creeping into his body. There wasn't any big secret to reveal between he and Mark, they were simply two straight men who happened to make suggestive jokes at one another, that's all there was to it.

"Oh, fuck off," it was said good naturedly enough Jack thought as he stood straighter, back popping once more, even if he'd placed some emphasis on the word "fuck".

Felix seemed to catch this as he lifted his hands up in defense, "Hey man, it's cool if you swing that way!" He smiled with all his teeth, mouth turned up in a crooked smile as he watched the way Jack's face fell in utter discontent.

Okay, so maybe Felix just actually liked to fuck with Jack.

Instead of responding, Jack merely shook his head, heading towards the spare room and trying to ignore Felix's attempts at apologizing.

-.- 

The blinds were drawn, a few bent in some places which allowed slivers of sunlight to filter into the otherwise darkened room. Bits of lighting and camera equipment were strewn about haphazardly, cords in varying stages of bundled messes. The sound of voices coming from an older television caught Jack's attention, the harsh light contrasting to the soft glow of the fading sunlight but still falling gently onto the body on the floor.

Mark was laying on his side, remote laying loosely in the palm of his left hand, the right cradled closely to his body. His shoulders gently rose and fell as he breathed, mop of black hair covering his normally exuberant face. Normally Jack would've left the room, leaving anyone to sleep, but Jack didn't know what had possessed him, and he entered further into the room, moving around to stand in front of the light shining down from the television.

The reflective surface of Mark's glasses caught Jack's attention and on instinct, the Irishman knelt down, gently brushing away Mark's bangs and carefully taking ahold of his frames. The American didn't flinch as Jack pulled the frames away. Jack turned to set them down gently on the entertainment center, smiling to himself when he heard the small sigh of content from Mark. He looked back to catch the American burying his face into the carpet. He looked cute as he did this, a thought that came shockingly easily to the forefront of Jack's mind and it should have worried him a bit more.

The bangs Jack had pushed back once again fell into Mark's face, hiding the way his long eyelashes kissed his cheeks. Moving on instinct, Jack took the remote from Mark's slack grip, turning around to turn the television off and setting the remote down. He turned back around, watching as the American moved slightly, hand stretching out as if to grasp something but quickly stilling.

Septiplier might have been their ship name, but that didn't stop the Irishman from loving his friend. They'd gotten so close to one another, creating a bond with each other so quickly that Jack had admitted to never having such a close friendship before. Truth like that always seemed to easily make its way to the surface, he never had to try and be honest around Mark. He didn't think it weird that the love he felt for the American was deeply situated into his very being, a love so strong he'd do anything to protect the one he felt it for. It must've been the same way Mark felt because the Irishman would often see it in the way he would look at him whenever he spoke, chocolate brown eyes staring intently back at baby blue orbs.

Jack reached out to the open hand, his own flesh a stark contrast to the sun kissed skin of the American. Mark's hand instantly closed around his, the warmth radiating and surprising Jack at the realization of how cold his own fingertips were. Jack slowly lay down on the floor, facing Mark with a small smile playing on his lips.

The American's lips were slightly parted, his face relaxed and peaceful, the creases that normally dominated his face whenever he laughed or smiled gone in this moment. Jack had never seen someone with as much energy as Mark so much as stop to rest, the American must've been tired if he'd just collapsed on the floor instead of going to his own hotel room to sleep.

Jack stared at the sleeping man in front of him, a content feeling washing over him, and he suddenly realized how tired he truly was.

It wasn't weird to hold your best friends hand while you slept together, right?

Jack didn't have the energy, or want, to really examine that. Instead he focused on the warm feeling spreading through his body, slowly breathing in and out as his eyelids began to droop, the last of his thoughts flying away as he gave in to sleep.

-.-

That was how Felix found them, bodies pressed close to one another with only the sound of gentle breathing permeating the room. Felix's eyes scanned the pair with amusement as he leaned against the door frame, he'd come to get the both of them after Jack hadn't returned to the main room with Mark trailing behind him. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was rewarded for it at the sight that had greeted him.

They were spooning.

Marks' body was fitted perfectly to the curve of Jack's spine, his face pressed close to the back of his neck. Jack was firmly slotted against the American, Mark's tan arm wrapped around the Irishman's waist to keep him there. As if he could sense someone new in the room, Jack stirred, grumbling low in his throat. Mark wasn't having any of it, and Felix watched as his arm brought the Irishman closer to him until Jack went limp, breath slowing once more.

It was all incredibly domestic and if Felix had been heartless, he would've taken a photo to use against them later.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across something Felix said about Mark and Jack spooning after a convention one year and this is what happened. Title is from Fall Out Boy's new album 'Mania', don't know if it really fits but I like it.


End file.
